1. Field
The following description relates generally to content distribution systems and more particularly to content delivery and content receipt over a digital broadcast network.
2. Background
A digital broadcast network is a one-way delivery method to client-side software located on a user device. Datacast services provide data over a digital broadcast network to be used by the client-side software. The data provides a user-experience through the client software associated with the datacast service.
Many devices have a small-screen format that presents a challenge to offering data intensive services. Linear, entertainment-based services are easily offered with platform capabilities, but there is difficulty in offering an optimized user experience within the context of a service that consists of large amounts of data. An example is a sports-based service, which might consist of a dozen or more sports, only some of which are of interest to any single user. Therefore, the challenge continues to be how to present relevant information within the limits of a small-screen format when there is a large amount of possibly interesting data.